marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Thor Odinson (Ziemia-616)
Thor ''' - superbohater serii komiksowej stworzonej przez Stan'a Lee, Jack'a Kirby'ego oraz Larry'ego Liebera. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w roku 1962, w 83 numerze serii Journey into Mystery. Postać jest oparta na Thorze, nordyckim bogu burzy i piorunów oraz Synu Odyna. Jest także jednym z założycieli grupy zwanej Avengers, jest jej członkiem we wszystkich czterech wydaniach komiksu. Galeria Thor_7.jpg 50-thor-comic-giant-wall-decal-1-.jpg Thor 2.JPG Thor 3.JPG Thor 4.JPG|Thor na okładce komiksu Thor.PNG Thor 5.JPG Thor 2.PNG|Thor jako figurka kolekcjonerska Thor 3.PNG Zdolności Jako Asgardczyk, nie jest nieśmiertelny. Swój długoletni żywot zawdzięcza spożywaniu jabłek Idunn. Jako syn Odyna i Gaei, jest najsilniejszym z Asgardczyków. Jako jedyny jest w stanie posługiwać się Mjöllnirem, młotem, który pozwala mu na kontrolę pogody, latanie, projekcje energii i jej absorbowanie, tworzenie przejść między wymiarami, manipulacje materią i najbardziej ofensywne z ataków God Blast i Anti-Force. Posiada również '''Pas Siły, który podwaja jego siłę. Ma mocniejsze ciało i kości niż człowiek. W czasie walki potrafi wpaść w stan tak zwanego '''Szaleństwa Wojownika, '''który to czasowo zwiększa jego siłę. Jest dobrze wyszkolony w walce wręcz i bronią białą, takimi jak miecze, młoty itp. Przejmując Odinforce był zdolny robić tak niesamowite rzeczy jak rekonstrukcja księżyca czy zniszczenie Destroyera. W pewnym momencie stał się potężniejszy nawet od swojego ojca, powstrzymując ciąg Ragnarok. Historia Ziemia-199999 Thor (2011) Thor podczas uroczystej ceremonii miał zostać ogłoszony jako następca na tronie swego ojca Odyna. Jednak ceremonia została przerwana. Jak później się okazało, grupa lodowych olbrzymów chciała zdobyć Tesserakt, potężne źródło mocy. Zostali oni jednak unicestwieni przez Niszczyciela. Jednak ta nieudana próba kradzieży potężnego artefaktu zaniepokoiła Thora, który w związku z tymi wydarzeniami postanowił na własną rękę rozprawić się z królem lodowych olbrzymów, Laufym wbrew woli swego ojca. Do krainy lodowych olbrzymów, Jutenheim wyrusza z Lokim, Lady Sif, Hogunem, Volstaggiem oraz Frandalem. Podczas wizyty na Jutenheim dochodzi do walk. Kończą je przybycie Odyna, który zabiera Thora i innych z powrotem do Asgardu. Po powrocie dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy Thorem a Odynem. Odyn zarzuca synowi bezsensowne wywołanie wojny, zaś Thor nazywa ojca starym głupcem. W wyniku tej kłótni Odyn zabiera Thorowi moce z wyposażeniem i skazuje go na wygnanie na ziemię w ciele kulawego doktora Donalda Blake'a. Podczas wygnania Thor uświadamia sobie wiele rzeczy, w wyniku których zmienia się na lepsze. Zakochał się w Jane Foster. Wyruszył odzyskać Mjöllnir od agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. dowodzonych przez Pillipa Coulsona, lecz został trafiony strzałą oszałamiającą wystrzeloną przez Clinta Bartona. Został przesłuchany. Odwiedził go Loki. Po zdobyciu Mjöllnira i odzyskaniu mocy pomaga S.H.I.E.L.D. w pokonaniu Destroyera. Po powrocie do Asgardu pokonuje Lokiego, który poprzez rozszerzenie Bifrostu chciał zniszczyć Jutenheim. Aby uratować Jutenheim, Thor niszczy Bifrost. Przez długi czas nie mógł wrócić na Ziemię. Avengers (2012) Thor: Mroczny świat (2013) Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Media Komiksy Filmy *Thor (2011) *Avengers (2012) *Thor: Mroczny świat *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Avengers: Infinity War cz.1 (2018) *Avengers: Infinity War cz.1 (2019) Seriale *Avengers: Potęga i Moc *Mega Spider-Man *Avengers: Zjednoczeni *Hulk i Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Alternatywne Uniwersa Thor Vol 4 1 Ross Variant Textless.jpg|Thor Odinson (Ziemia-616) Thor 4.PNG|Thor Odinson (Ziemia-1610) Thor5.jpg|Thor Odinson (Ziemia-13122) Filmy Donald_Blake_(Earth-2772).jpg|Ziemia-2772 Thor_Odinson_(Earth-3488).jpg|Ziemia-3488 Thor-planet-hulk2_(cut).jpg|Ziemia-10022 Thor_Odinson_(Earth-60808)_001.jpg|Ziemia-60808 Thor_Odinson_(Earth-400005).jpg|Ziemia-400005 Thor_Odinson_Earth_555326.png|Ziemia-555326 The_avengers_thor-wide.jpg|Ziemia-199999 Seriale Thor 8107.jpg|Ziemia-8107 Thor_Odinson_(Earth-8096)_003.png|Ziemia-8096 Thor 91119.png|Ziemia-91119 Thor_Odinson_(Earth-92131).jpg|Ziemia-92131 Thor_Odinson_(Earth-534834).jpg|Ziemia-534834 Thor_Odinson_(Earth-600026).png|Ziemia-600026 Thor_Odinson_(Earth-730784).png|Ziemia-730784 Thor TRN123.png|Ziemia-TRN123 Thor Odinson TRN413.png|Ziemia-TRN413 Gry Thor_Odinson_Ziemia_6109.jpg|Ziemia-6109 Ciekawostki *Alter ego Thora to Donald Blake. Lecz Thor raz przybrał tożsamość robotnika budowlanego, Sigurda Jarlsona. *Loki próbował kiedyś wrobić Thora w walkę z Hulkiem, ale Thor i Hulk zadecydowali, żę będą przyjaciółmi i połączą swoje siły. *Kosmita Beta Ray Bill jest jedyną istotą, której udało się pokonać Thora w walce. *Gdy pierwszy raz Thor przybył na ziemię, walczył u boku wikingów. *Ciało Thora jest zbudowane z materii o wiele gęstszej niż w przypadku przeciętnych ludzi. W praktyce oznacza to, że rzadziej łapie choroby i jest na nie bardziej odporny. *Jego młot podniesie tylko godny posiąść jego moc. *W filmie Avengers: Czas Ultrona Vision uniósł jego młot. *Iron Man zbudował specjalną zbroję (Thorbuster) do walki z Thorem. *Jest silny prawie jak Hulk Odnośniki zewnętrzne Charakterystyka Thora Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Thor Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:Bóstwo Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Asgard Kategoria:God Squad Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Warriors Three Kategoria:Thor Corps Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Blondyni Kategoria:Postacie zaczerpnięte z mitów i legend Kategoria:Rycerze i wojownicy Kategoria:Wielkie postacie Kategoria:Godni Mjöllnira Kategoria:Z super siłą